Japan Events/April 2019 Sticker Book
This event ran April 2019. On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum, a new sticker book event is going on! It only lasts until 4/30 11:59 PM JST! Earn Coins and Tickets as you clear missions! You can only use the new Tsums released for April which are, Gothel, Horned King, Dr. Facilier, Emperor Palpatine, and Darth Maul. Clear all 4 cards. The last card is very difficult! Rules: *Clear the Missions to earn a sticker! *Complete a card to earn Coins and Tickets! *The last mission on each card is a Special Stage! **The Tsums will rotate around! Special Stage Notes: *One play may earn up to 10,000 Coins! **The +Coin Booster may exceed the max. *The number of MyTsums required to fill the Skill gauge may be different. *High score and coins records will not be recorded. Missions Card 1: *Clear 200 Tsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever Mode 3 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 170 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Connect 7-chains using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 750,000 Points using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 1 Big Tsum using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Use 4 Skills using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Make 40 Combos using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Pop 35 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in total. Card 2: *Earn 200 Exp using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 70 MyTsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 300 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 1,250,000 Points this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever Mode 5 using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Connect 10-chains using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Make 70 Combos using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Use 6 Skills using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 1500 Exp using this month's Tsum in total. Card 3: *Burst 8 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Use your Skill 5 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 2,000,000 Points using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 800 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Get an 85 Combo using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 585 Tsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever 6 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Trace a 14-chain or greater using this month's Tsum. *Earn 15,000,000 Points using this month's Tsum in total. Card 4: *Earn 455 Exp using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Burst 12 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 1,200 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 655 Tsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Get a 100 Combo using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever 7 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Trace an 18-chain or greater using this month's Tsum. *Earn 3,500,000 Points using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 600 MyTsums using this month's Tsum in total. Videos File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Gothel "Sticker Book" Event (JP ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Dr. Facilier "Sticker Book" Event (JP ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Gothel and Dr. Facilier "Sticker Book" Event (JP ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Darth Maul "Sticker Book" Event (JP ver) Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2019 Japan Event